Substituted and unsubstituted 2,3-pyridinedicarboxylic acids are important intermediates in the manufacture of highly active 2-(2-imidazolin-2-yl)nicotinate herbicides. Literature methods to prepare said pyridinedicarboxylic acids include nitric acid oxidation of the appropriately substituted quinoline precursor. Most prominent in the literature describing nitric acid oxidations are those methods which employ nitric acid alone or in the presence of Vanadium salts. However, these procedures generally give unsatisfactory yields and undesirable by-products when used to convert quinoline derivatives to the corresponding pyridinedicarboxylic acid compounds.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved nitric acid oxidation of quinoline derivatives to their corresponding pyridinedicarboxylic acid compounds. Another object of this invention is to provide a convenient and efficient source of an important herbicidal intermediate. These and further objects of the invention will become apparent in the detailed description below.